


Fallen From Grace

by PiscesPenName



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel-centric, F/M, Human Castiel, Smut, Sweet, Virgin Castiel, cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 00:12:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9690485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PiscesPenName/pseuds/PiscesPenName
Summary: Castiel's foray into humanity has been trying, fraught with new emotions and impulses he doesn't understand, and devoid of human contact. Cas finds solace with Kelly, a co-worker at the convenience store he works for.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RebAngel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebAngel/gifts), [Alex Hamato](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Alex+Hamato).



Kelly touched her hand to Cas's jaw line and he closed his eyes against a wave of unexpected emotion.

She read it and put her other hand to his face. "Steve, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," he replied huskily. "Nothing at all..."

She stroked her thumb along the stubble, sandpaper rough under her touch.

He swallowed and kept his eyes shut, the sweep of his dark lashes stark against his skin.

Kelly moved her face in and touched her lips gently against his. He startled and pulled away, his eyes snapping open.

"What?" She asked, worried she'd interpreted his signals incorrectly. "I'm sorry."

"No," Cas said. "Not at all... I'm just..." he paused, seemed to be searching for the correct wording.

He tilted his head a little sideways, studying her with a sudden intensity. He didn't know how to say it. How to say how lost and lonely and frightened he felt. How all the swirling emotions and textures and senses were new to him. How the tenderness of her touch had made his throat tighten with something he didn't understand. He wanted the warmth, the odd comfort the gentleness of her hand brought him.

He moved in and pressed his lips to hers tentatively, awash in the sensation. He felt his body respond to it.

So odd to think that this was his body now. Not Jimmy's. Not his vessel. Him. His heart sped up fractionally.

They broke apart and Cas took a deep breath.

"You okay?" she asked, observing his almost unreadable expression: stoic, quiet.

He nodded.

She placed her hand on his forearm. "You're shaking?"

" I'm just," he dropped his gaze and ducked his head shyly. "I think..." his voice tightened. "I think I'm nervous."

Her expression softened in amusement. "It's kind of sweet. You're sweet, Steve."

"Cas," he corrected, without thinking.

"Cas?"

" Steve..." he stopped, fumbling. "Steve is my middle name. My... family calls me Cas."

The smile curved her pink lips. "Yes. I like it. It fits you better."

He frowned. "Do you?"

"Yes." She leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on the worried crease between his eyebrows. "Do you know how handsome you are, Cas?"

Castiel looked at her in puzzlement, the crease she had soothed deepening. "No," he said.

Kelly put her hand in his dark hair, fingers gently stroking his scalp.

Castiel's eyes closed again and his lips parted slightly at the sensation.

"Feels good?"

"Yes," he said softly as she ruffled his hair back from his forehead.

He let himself fall against the back of the couch.

Kelly pressed up against him and Cas's arms went around her as she slowly nudged him until he was lying next to her, his back pressed against the foam cushion behind him and her warmth pressed to him from the front. It felt safe somehow.

She started to pull away fractionally and he tightened his grip on her. "Please don't leave." He winced at the plaintive tone of his own voice.

Kelly found it so very sexy. She reached out to touch his face again, the back of her hand against his cheek. "Okay, sweetheart. I won't."

She pressed her lips to his again, this time less tentatively and Castiel returned the gesture, deepening the kiss.

Kelly pushed her tongue against his lips, felt his almost uncertain resistance, his questioning hesitation, but after moment Castiel parted them and let her press inside. He let out a startled groan at the feel of her in his body. At the intimacy of it.

She swept across the roof of his mouth and across the bottom of his teeth before he met her with his own tongue. When they broke away, he was almost panting.

It was only a second before he went in for more, hands tracing her back, pressing her against his body, twining their legs together.

He could not get close enough somehow. Couldn't pull her into him enough. He felt an urgency rise up that he didn't understand.

"Kelly," he whispered into her mouth, stilling, their lips locked together-- mouths open, breathing in tandem.

She gave a little moan and Cas's entire body clenched at it.

His heart started to pound in his ears and he lay still with her, mouth still open, pressed against her. He wanted CLOSER. Closer. To press closer to her. He was also scared to move. He tilted his forehead to touch against hers.

"Kelly," he whispered. "I'm..." he met her dark eyes. " I'm not very..."he swallowed, "experienced at this."

She smiled at him and it lit up her face. "I can tell."

She smoothed her hand over his bicep. "You seem so nervous. How someone your age that looks like you is inexperienced, I'll never know."

Cas flushed, looked away a moment and then looked back. "I came from a very...religious family. I had to learn to think for myself."

"Well," she said flirtatiously. "I'm going to teach you."

"Please." He said softly.

He captured her mouth with his, this time more boldly.

Kelly closed her eyes at the soft press of his lips and smiled when he moved to the juncture of her ear and nuzzled there.

His breath was warm in her ear and the sandpaper feel of his stubble against her neck made her tangle her hands in his hair and bury the side of her face in his temple.

They lingered together kissing for several minutes, until Kelly began to get the idea that Cas wasn't going to escalate their encounter any further.

She slipped a hand under his shirt and traced it up the smooth skin of his chest, felt his muscles tighten a little under her fingers. "Why don't you relax and let me do the work?"

"Work?" Castiel's full upper lip quirked into a slight grin. "This hardly feels like work."

"You know what I mean."

Actually, he didn't quite, but he had an idea.

She slipped off the couch to kneel beside him and coaxed him onto his back. "Relax," she whispered. "You're so stressed."

 

 

"Family problems." Cas responded.

"I'm gonna help you forget about those." She lifted his shirt and gently pressed her mouth to the flat of his stomach. Cas' abdominal muscles contracted in surprise.

"Do you like that?" She whispered, tracing her tongue over the same area.

He responded with a deep groan that she felt through her whole body. "I've got you, Cas."

He shivered under her and she ran her palms over his skin again before she pulled back and placed his shirt back down over his torso.

He was breathing heavily. Cas started to roll to face her and he reached a hand out to touch her hair.

Kelly smiled, took his hand and gently kissed his knuckles. "I'm going to take care of you. Lie back."

He hesitated, studying her. "Trust me." She said. "Lie back."

Cas settled himself onto his back and nodded. "I trust you."

"Good." Her fingers drifted downwards and settled on his belt.

Cas watched in rapt fascination as Kelly's hands worked to unbuckle his pants, she could feel a fine tremor run through him as her elbow brushed his hip.

She unbottoned his fly and he arched his back toward her in a subtle motion, his thighs opening slightly. She drew down his zipper and Cas let out something in the back of his throat that sounded like a whimper. "Please..." he whispered.

She felt her own body respond to his voice, dark with need and paused wickedly for a moment before she moved her hands back up his stomach, reveling in the feel of his abdominal muscles taut under her touch, and the set of his jaw, tense with frustration. "Kelly..."

She glided her fingers back down and slipped them under his waistband.

Cas cried out and bucked up into her touch, hands gripping the cushion he lay on. His breath came out in a startled gasp as she moved her fingers across him. He squeezed his eyes shut with another half strangled cry.

She'd never had a man come apart under her touch quite so deliciously before and certainly not someone who looked like Cas. His head rolled slightly sideways, his cheeks flushed, his lips parted slightly and his eyes squeezed shut. His harsh breathing was the only sound that punctuated the air as she looked at the elegant beauty of him.

She moved her hand and he groaned again, the sound caught on a hitch as he stuttered a shaking breath.

"God, you are so handsome."

He opened his blue eyes to look at her, blinking rapidly, trying to still his hips. "It's okay, honey, move with me," she urged.

Cas listened to her and rocked himself into her hand. He kept his gaze on her, dark and almost unnerving in its intensity.

Kelly shifted her touch a little lower and he threw his arm over his face and turned away. She watched his Adam's apple move in his throat as he swallowed, the tension was in his jaw again.

He arched his back into her caress and she slipped her hand back out of his pants. He gasped and propped himself up to look at her with a hint of betrayal.

"Relax, I'm not going anywhere."

"Why...why did you stop?"

She leaned in to kiss him and Castiel pulled her on top of him. She kissed the juncture of his neck and shoulder and he pulled her in tighter. Kelly could feel how close he was to climax and judging by how responsive he'd been to how little, she knew she could bring him there with ease. Part of her wanted to draw it out longer, to watch and feel him coiled under her for longer, but she looked at the flushed cheeks and frustrated expression and took pity on him.

Kelly slipped her thigh between his legs and pressed upward, rubbing against him with a few rhythmic movements of her hips and suddenly Cas let out a gruffly startled cry, his thighs closing together around her leg.

His body tensed and shook under hers. His grip on her back momentarily strong with the adrenaline, until it passed and he collapsed onto the couch.

She leaned over and kissed his forehead tenderly. He stilled beneath her, trembling, eyes closed. It was a moment before either of them spoke.

"Feel better?" She asked, studying his face, memorizing every expression.

Cas's eyelids fluttered, but he kept them shut, his heart hammering beneath hers. "Can I stay with you tonight?"

She rolled off of him and nestled in the crook of his arm, her head on his chest. "I want you to stay with me tonight."

"Thank you..." he opened his blue eyes and turned his head to look at her. "I hope," he ducked his head shyly. "I'm sorry I don't have much experience. I haven't left you sated."

She giggled and his puzzled expression made her laugh a little more.

"What?" He asked, grinning response to her. "Did I say something amusing?"

"No one uses the word sated. I'm sorry, it's just so cute."

"Oh...well..." he paused. "Sorry."

"No, it's adorable. And I'm sated."

"How?" There was the head tilt again.

"Watching you respond to me like that, are you kidding? That was the best ego boost ever."

"Oh..." he said, still looking puzzled. He looked down at his half unbuttoned shirt and open pair of dress pants. He looked back up at her with his hair disheveled. He almost seemed surprised at his disarray. He furrowed his brow. "Are you certain that you are satisfied?"

She kissed his forehead tenderly. "For now? Very."

She snuggled into his embrace and Cas took as much human warmth as his heart could hold. He wasn't alone tonight.


End file.
